howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Dak / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" No problem.jpg Leyla feeling the walls of the nest.jpg What is it sis.jpg Layla hugging Dak.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg We know.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Starting to explain the situation.jpg Their friends.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg We were rescued.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg I wish.jpg That you're sort of.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Nonsense.jpg Most Accepting.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Dak and Leyla having seen the sheep licking Duggard.jpg You built a statue of a sheep.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg You were saying Magnus.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Watching the children with the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Boats from all.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Already hard at work.jpg Dries out.jpg If you want.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg Leyla starting to explain the type of dragon Burple is.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg We could really use your help The Nest.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Dak and Leyla reacting to seeing Magnus's machine.jpg Watching the machine in action.jpg After the machine has cut down the tree.jpg Leyla and Dak signling the dragons.jpg Having heard Magnus' question.jpg Dak saying price.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard sweeping the ground.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg This is ridiculous.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg I didn't eat Haggis.jpg Reacting to what Summer said.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Burple what are you doing.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg It seemed like a place we could.jpg Nice to have a nest.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Let's try it.jpg Saddle being put on Winger.jpg Starting to explain why she only got one saddle done.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg Testing the saddle.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Dak saying wow.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Dak and Winger flying towards the machine.jpg Winger having fired a shot at the machine.jpg The log split into many pieces.jpg Dak on a tree branch and looking at the machine.jpg Dak trying to get the machine that is still going crazy.jpg Dak hanging onto a branch of the tree he is in.jpg Dak on top of the machine.jpg Dak still on the machine.jpg The machine still going.jpg Winger about to grab Dak.jpg When are you going to learn to stay.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Well that was.jpg I guess we should get going.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg One entrance of the light house.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Leyla landing at the bottom of the zipline.jpg Dak carrying a target.jpg Fast blast drill.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Hit the red target.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg It's called a fast blast.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg Dak saying time.jpg You didn't say there was a.jpg I don't make the rules.jpg To make quick decisions.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg Leyla saying Ready, set.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg Trusting your gut.jpg How did we do that.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Elbone saying hello to a young viking.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg Map the maze caves.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg Excellent idea Deep Trouble.jpg He'll be ok Deep Trouble.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg Not since yesterday.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg Let's wing it Deep Trouble.jpg A lot slower Deep Trouble.jpg It's just a cave.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Dak running inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg Trying another path.jpg I don't think we are.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Still lost.jpg Right back to where they were before.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg What's that.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg Were you crying.jpg I am so happy.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg A clue to the way out.jpg Four to nothing.jpg Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Fiind a way out of here.jpg Right before Dak hears somethng.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Still can't find the way out.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg It's my fault too.jpg Just rubbing it in.jpg Put a plan.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg Through the same tunnel.jpg And won't keep going in circles.jpg Always mark the right side.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Kind of out of that time.jpg After Winger's blast Deep Trouble.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Leyla and Dak hugging Deep Trouble.jpg Dak's question for Leyla interrupted.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Why didn't I think of rope.jpg Dak telling Elbone to come on.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg Stayed in there forever.jpg Planning is totally overrated.jpg Leyla having heard that Dak came up with a plan.jpg Just a little one.jpg So we both learned something today.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg The fun ones do.jpg Dak saying what Boo to You.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg Having heard the villagers yells.jpg Dak having said yes Boo to You.jpg Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg What's going on Boo to You.jpg Now if you'll excuse me.jpg That actually looks pretty good.jpg What do pumpkins and that mask.jpg It's okay Burple Boo to You.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Dak saying green slime.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg We've got some training to do.jpg Rescue Riders lets fly.jpg Flying sheep sounds like.jpg You really believe you saw something, didn't you.jpg Summer saying absolutely Boo to You.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Winger having hit the rock with his tail.jpg Dak having been projected into the air by Winger.jpg Dak abou to the rock with his stick.jpg Dak wack attack.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg We're not keeping score.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Summer's not afraid of eels.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg I think Summer's right.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Dak and Winger flying back to the roost Sick Day.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg What's a dragon fever feel like.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Standing behind Summer after going there to stay safe.jpg Leyla reading her diary.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Don't worry Ley Sick Day.jpg Dak yawning Sick Day.jpg Dak avoiding a fireball shot towards him.jpg Accidently wreck this place.jpg Winger unable to get far.jpg Dak taking Winger outside to get fresh air.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Leyla having pulled her hand back after touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Leyla grabbing the bucket of water Sick Day.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Don't worry about me.jpg Dragony doctor stuff.jpg Dak having pulled a spike out of the shield.jpg A visit to Marena Sick Day.jpg You have to keep the dragons comfortable.jpg Maybe I should go Sick Day.jpg Which is exactly why.jpg Dak saying he can handle it Sick Day.jpg My eyes closed Sick Day.jpg Leyla stopping the spike with the shield.jpg You've got this upside down.jpg Leyla and Summer about to head of to Marena's house.jpg I can do this Sick Day.jpg Winger saying he'll be right there Sick Day.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg Dak looking at the list Leyla gave him.jpg Bucket of water sent back to well after it gets hit by winger's blast.jpg Need to get more water.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg Two barrelfuls of fish for Burple.jpg Blankets to keep everyone warm.jpg Holes in the blanket made by Cutter's spikes.jpg Another fireball coming towards Dak.jpg Dak having had to dodge yet another fireball.jpg Total breeze.jpg Dak being pushed into the roost by burple's back burp.jpg A fireball going by as Burple is about to sneeze again.jpg Well this could be going better Sick Day.jpg Dak saying for now Sick Day.jpg Her list your way.jpg Dak hearing Winger's suggestion.jpg Remember when we were playing Volley Rock.jpg Dak liking Winger's suggestion Sick Day.jpg Stand back for Dr. Dak.jpg Dak grabbing blankets Sick Day.jpg Dak grabbing a fish.jpg Running to the dragons with the supplies.jpg Dak starting to take care of the dragons Dak style.jpg Dak fending the stuff coming at him.jpg Dak continuing to fend of the stuff coming at him.jpg Dak stopping all the rocks coming at him.jpg Dak continuing to protect himself.jpg Dak about to hit another fish to one of the dragons.jpg You're right winger.jpg Dak headed to stop the spikes.jpg Dak bouncing off the bottom of the zip line.jpg Dak about to pour water on Aggro.jpg Dak having tossed a target.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Now everyone else is too.jpg Winger having said Good Job Dak.jpg Seeing Winger go to sleep.jpg Awesome job finding the Help Kelp.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg And you still got the Help Kelp anyway.jpg Another fireball from Aggro.jpg You mean how effortless.jpg You took good care.jpg Dak told that he better hurry.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" Dak, Winger and Duggard ready for go.png "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Dak / Rescue Riders Dak / Rescue Riders Category:Dak